


Sunshine

by Sarcxstic_Stilinski



Category: Supernatural
Genre: :((, Death, M/M, Sad, You Are My Sunshine, dont cry, gimme feedback
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 19:31:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12777933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sarcxstic_Stilinski/pseuds/Sarcxstic_Stilinski
Summary: Just a quick, sad Destiel imagine





	Sunshine

Dean sobbed loudly as he clutched onto Castiel tightly. The angel coughed harshly as he watched Dean. “Don’t cry,” he spoke, hand reaching for Dean’s cheek. “It was bound to happen anyway. I’ve lived a good life, especially with you.”

Dean sobbed louder and pulled Castiel closer to him. “Don’t say that, Cas, you’ll be okay. You have to be!”

Castiel smiled his head sadly and shook his head. “I’m afraid you can’t heal a wound of this depth. It’s fine. I’m ready to accept death.”

Dean could see the life in Castiel’s eyes slowly leaving, the blue fading quickly. So he did the only thing he knew how to do in terrible situations. He sang.

“ _You are my sunshine_

_My only sunshine_

_You make me happy when skies are grey_

_You’ll never know, dear_

_How much I love you”_

Dean sang from the heart, pushing every bit of emotion into it. Castiel smiled a nice, peaceful smile before his body slumped and all life left his eyes, a flash of blue shining before fading away.

Tears seemed to never end as Dean clutched Castiel tightly as if it would somehow make him come back. He cried softly, wishing he could’ve done anything to fix him.

His voice cracked as he sang the final lyric, sobbing harshly the entire time.

“ _Please don’t take my sunshine away.”_

**Author's Note:**

> from my tumblr @sarcxstic-stilinski


End file.
